Parasite Eve: The NYC Incident
by Master of Writing
Summary: Will Aya be able to defeat Parasite Eve and save N.Y.C. from becoming a cellular inferno?


-1_** Day 1: Resonance**_

"Well, it looks like we're here," commented the man in the limousine. He stepped out of the black car and onto the snowy city street in front of the illuminated Carnegie Hall. He gently pulled the woman next to him out of the vehicle. The blonde haired female looked worried at the colossal building.

"Aya, what's wrong?" The man paused." I thought you wanted to go to the opera."

The Japanese-American woman replied. "I dunno…it's just…your right…I'll try to have more fun."

"Aren't you glad you're going out with me?" The blonde man said as the limo driver drove off. "My father even got the best seats in the house for us tonight! So lighten up! We'll have a great time tonight; you'll see."

The duo walked inside and quietly took their seats inside the enormous, round theater, moments before the opera started.

The man portraying the prince requested, "Father, please allow me to marry Eva." He walked to the actor, who was playing the king's role, and knelt in front of him.

"I FORBID IT!" The purple-robed man shouted as he slams his ruby scepter on the stage. "You know what shall happen if you do! Those who succumb to her beauty will ALL perish!" He yelled forcefully as he walked around the prince, giving him an angry look in the eyes.

The prince rose and told," You do not understand! SHE is the one who has suffered after the deaths!" He walked to a brunette woman in a crimson red dress.

"SHE IS EVIL!" The king pointed to an armor covered guard and requested loudly "Guard! Seize HER! Burn that witch at the stake!"

The guard began to proceed to the woman, but the prince put his hand against him. "FATHER! If you sentence her to death…you must take my life, too!"

"Edward…" Eva said softly as she picked him up. She began to sing a beautiful melody to the audience. As she sang melodically," Eva" scanned the audience. When she found Aya's seat, she stared at her. The brunette's brown eyes transformed into an eerie green color.

When the woman looked behind her, the actors who were the prince and king combusted into a bright flame and collapsed to the ground. One of the knights held onto a red curtain on the outline of the stage, causing it to go up in flames. The audience began to attempt to flee, not caring if they trampled over anyone. Aya looked left and right puzzled, as she did not become a human torch. She looked above her and rolled over to the next row of seats in front of her as men and woman corpses fell from the balcony. The woman who started this continued to sing on stage in the midst of the chaos.

Aya reached down her black formal outfit and pulled out a handgun.

"Jesus! Oh my…I don't wanna…"

"Get out of here!" Aya commanded to her escort.

When he would not budge, she hip checked him, commanding, "Go!"

Aya ran down the aisle littered with ashes and burn victims. She climbed up the side stairs to the woman.

"Freeze! N.Y.P.D.!" Aya commanded with her pistol out.

"Hmph, you're the only one who didn't burn," said the levitating woman.

"What?"

"You should be awakening soon…Listen…you're cells are trying to communicate," The actress got into a battle position. "They're calling out."

Aya shot the woman and felt a weird sensation. "My body…it feels…it getting hot! What did you do to me?"

"Just as I thought," the woman replied

Aya went back to shooting, but suddenly, the woman fired out a green energy beam. _What the hell?_ Aya thought. A few minutes later of shooting, the mysterious person stopped fighting.

"…Our bodies are trying to communicate with each other…"

Aya had a puzzled look. "What's that supposed to mean? What do you want?"

"The more you use that power…the more you'll become…like me."

"Power? POWER? Who are you?"

"…Eve…"

"Eve?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember me; you should."

"What?" Aya replied again. She fell into a strange vision of a hospital's operating room. _What is this place?_ She snapped back into reality. "What was that place?"

"Hahahaha…" Eve laughed as she floated to the backstage.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aya gave chase after her.


End file.
